1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a step-rotating device. In particular, the present invention relates to a step-rotating device having rollers and a frictional surface with recesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are common plane displays. Compared to cathode ray tube displays (CRT), LCDs have advantages of lower radiation, lower power consumption and smaller profile. FIG. 1 is a drawing of a conventional LCD, including an LCD panel 11, an arm 12, a shaft 13, and a base 14. The arm 12 supports the LCD panel and is rotatably connected to the base 14 by the shaft 13. Thus, users can change the vertical position and the observation angle of the LCD panel 11.
Previously, the shaft 13 has mostly been achieved by a hinge to change the observation angle, but hinges are precise and costly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a step-rotating device for a plane display without using a hinge, thus reducing the cost and providing stable support.
The present invention provides a step-rotating device for rotatably connecting a first member and a second member. The device includes a gasket movably connected to the first member and having a first surface with a hole, a base fixed on the second member and having a second surface, facing the first surface, with a shaft rotatably inserted into the hole and a plurality of annularly arranged recesses thereon, and a plurality of rollers disposed between the gasket and the base.